


Reports

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacles, and she loves it, oh she gettin cuddled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow gives her report while White is in heat.





	Reports

Yellow Diamond stood in front of the great Diamond Authority throne, her glare focused on the back of the chamber instead of at the glimmering form of White before her. She had walked in ready to update the majestic Diamond on the three new colonies set up after war in the system had ended in their victory. Her leader had other ideas.

“What’s the matter, Yellow?”

White lounged in her throne, legs resting over the arm rest as she grinned down at Yellow. She lay completely naked except for her glittering shoes. Her smile widened at the poor Diamond’s attempt to avoid staring. A dozen long, slimy tentacles curled around the back of the throne, slowly making their way towards Yellow.

Yellow turned away, knowing full well of the blush plastered all over her face. “You could have said something.”

White tilted her head. “No need to be upset, my Sunray.” She slid further down the throne, a hand stroking down her belly between her legs. “You can still give your report.”

Grunting, Yellow turning to leave. “I’ll come back some other time.”

“But then you’ll miss all the fun.”

Yellow halted, glancing over her shoulder as White’s fluttering voice met her ears. Being stuck in heat was never fun. Yellow thanked the stars it was only a minor episode. The last time White had gone into a full cycle, Homeworld had to be evacuated. Yellow sighed and turned back around.

“You’re so good to me, Sunray.” White sat up in her throne, reaching a hand out to beckon Yellow closer. “Now let me hear all about those new colonies.”

Yellow walked until she was at the base of the threshold. Already tentacles slithered along the floor, surrounding her. She glanced up at the beaming smile and suppressed a tremor; in a few moments she’d be pressed against those breasts, hands around her, White whispering in her ear. The hardworking Diamond bit her lip, trying to remember the data she had memorized become coming here. One of White’s eager appendages coiled around Yellow’s ankle and she felt her thoughts break from numbers to memories of several tentacles around her, leaving no inch safe. So much work to do, it would be a lie to say she didn’t want it.

Yellow cleared her throat, gently kicking the tentacle away from her foot. “Foundations are down for all three colonies with injector sights scouted and ready for approval. Here are the proposals and their relevant data.”

She waved a hand, brining up a few screens for White to muse over. The elegant Diamond ignored them, staring straight at Yellow as she licked her lips. 

“Are you even listening?” Yellow tapped her foot, returning White’s eager gaze with a glare.

“Of course I am, Sunray.” White eyed the screens before grinning back. “We can always choose the sites after your presentation.”

Yellow rolled her eyes, continuing. “Alien forces still cling to outer world, but their mane populations are limited and pose no-“ Several tentacles began slithering their way around her, moving up as she spoke. Yellow tried to keep her voice steady. “-N-no threat to any of our operations.” One of the dripping appendages probed around her mouth and Yellow swatted it away with a hand. “Th-there are still rebel f-forces raiding anything they can but our soldiers will route them s-soon.” Two more tentacles tried their luck at slipping between her open lips as she talked. Yellow twitched away, keeping an arm up in defense.

“Mmmm.” White cooed her words out. “How fascinating.”

Slapping another needy tentacle away, Yellow brought up a two more screens. “This shows the strata of each layer we found. Rich iron and base elements in the c-ore!” Yellow shouted out her last word as one of White’s appendages slipped around her upper thigh and between her legs.

White bit her lip. “You were saying?”

Now swarming with tentacles, Yellow fell to her knees, legs weak from all the advances. She struggled knowing it would make them all the tighter. “Iron! And, and salt deposits, carbon! Carbon from decayed plant matter!”

White suppressed a giggle. The monitors fizzled and disappeared as she leaned through them. Reaching out a hand, she lifted Yellow’s chin up, stroking along her face. “Now now, Sunray. You were doing so well.” 

Yellow mumbled, trying to recover but the tentacles were around her neck and one at last managed to slip between her lips. She felt herself pulled forward, White gently lifting her closer. Legs draped in her Diamonds’a lap, Yellow found her head against White’s cleavage and moaned. The wet appendages wrapped her up fully. 

“I do like when we find iron.” White played with Yellow’s hair, gently spiking it up with her nails. “Locate any gold?”

Yellow collapsed against White, struggling to sit up again but her arms were bound against her by the tentacles. All she could do was stare up, eyes begging. Slimy muscles flexed along her form, pressing into her. One was still in her mouth, the other tips slathering along cracks in her armor looking for a way to contact warm, soft skin. Her chest heaved against White’s naked form.

“Oh, sorry about that, Sunray.”

White retracted her tentacle from Yellow’s mouth, allowing her to speak. 

“No gold found yet, My Diamond.” Clearing her throat, Yellow licked slime from her lips. “But we still need to scan the rest of the system.”

“Aw.” White assisted, cleaning off Yellow’s face with her thumb. “That’s too bad.”

Yellow leaned into her care, lips trembling. “F-from the data I p-predict there are enough materials to form specialty gems such a Sa-“

The rest of her statement rolled out as a moan, Yellow’s back arcing. The tentacles had found their way inside. White held cradled Yellow’s head in her hands as the Diamond writhed and groaned.

“Wonderful.” White’s voice was low. She closed her eyes, allowing one of her tentacles to tease just outside of Yellow’s vagina. “Blue will be happy for more Sapphires.” She exhaled, slipping it inside, the slow flex of muscles prodding as deep as they liked. “Mmmmm. And I just love new scholars and researchers.”

Yellow didn’t hear. Her eyes had rolled back and she buried her face into White’s cleavage, unable to form words. A series of frantic grunts were muffled between the breasts. White bit her lip, petting Yellow’s back. 

“That was just the first one, Sunray.” Yellow was trembling against her. She gently forced the Diamond’s legs to open wider. “We’ve go a long way to go.”

With the appendages around her lower body, Yellow’s hands were now free. She clutched to White’s shoulders, begging into her chest. Her breath was cut short when a second tentacle slid beside the other one, the wet surface gliding along her clit as it forced its way in. 

White patted Yellow’s head. “Anything else I need to know about the new colonies?”

Arms trembling, Yellow managed to sit up, her face a flustered mess. White smiled back as a blush spread along her own cheeks.

“D-drilling into all three c-cores will result in a net gain of- aaaa!” Yellow threw her head back, stuttering out a yell as her fingers dug into White’s chest. 

“Ohhh. You are doing so well, my perfect little Sunray.”

White was lost in her own bliss now, having slipped in two more tentacles at the same time. She could feel Yellow’s warmth and pressure engulfing each gift she forced inside. Yellow’s arms shook before she collapsed back down into White’s welcoming embrace. Far beyond comprehensive thought, she closed her eyes, trying to focus on keeping her form. Under her, she heard White breathing harder, wanting more.

“P-please.” Yellow whispered as free tentacles began tearing off her armor, needing to feel her. The several inside her were throbbing in pleasure with more wanting to join in “M-my D-diamond. Can w-we take a break?”

“A break?” White repeated the request. 

Unable to speak any more, Yellow stared up through weary eyes. White looked back, her gaze distracted as she felt every inch of her subject. The form in her arms flickered, Yellow’s weight limp as she ran out of energy. White tilted up the Diamond’s chin, smiling.

“Oh Sunray, have I worn you out already?”

Yellow gave a weak nod. She’d be gone soon, recharging inside her gem. White retracted her many tentacles, letting them slither along Yellow’s hips and chest as a parting farewell. Gasping, Yellow released a final whimper as the appendages gently slipped out of her vagina, leaving a trail of wetness. White shifted so they were both facing up with the weary Diamond cradled in her arms.

“There we are. Good as new. Now, what were you saying about injection sites?”

Yellow couldn’t answer. She closed her eyes, resting her head against White’s breasts as she tried to recover for the inevitable next round.


End file.
